Their Story
by BluiePenguin
Summary: Every married couple has a story of their proposal, the actual wedding and their honeymoon. This is Natsu and Lucy's. One-shot. T for safety. (This is for EsteVamp4998's Writing Challenge!)


**A/N: 1,710 words excluding A/N and line breaks, according to document manager! T for safety. I hope you guys like it! Review what you think! I haven't written about a wedding before, so yeah. This is a civil wedding, as it is held in the guild hall, and that's why they don't say the traditional vows. That's what I've read about anyway...so if it's not correct, please tell me before the 11th of January 2015!**

* * *

"You have to tell him, Lu-chan..."

"Lucy, it's best if you tell him."

"Flame-brain has to know."

"Lushi, I think you should tell him soon. Aren't you going to be even fatter in a few months? He's definitely going to know when you're at eight months, because you have never become that fat. He's not that dense."

Everyone has told her to tell him, and now, three months after the incident, she finally decides there's no getting out of this. She should've known that, ahem, was a bad idea, considering they've only been together for three months...

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy starts when she hears someone call her. She looks up from her heels and sees that Natsu is running towards her.

"Sorry if I'm late, Gray was being extra annoying and Erza was being extra pissed. Man, I wish her pregnancy's over!"

Pregnancy. That word has haunted her dreams for so long.

"So, what do ya want to tell me?"

Oh no. She's not ready for this! "Tell you? Ah...yeah...so, um, yeah, I, um, have to tell you, uh, something..."

Natsu takes on a look of confusion at her mumbling. She's never acted so weird before. "So, what is it? Come on, spit it out!"

Spurred by his encouragement, she says quickly, "I'm pregnant with our baby." She then looks down, fearing the worst.

Natsu is rendered speechless by her words. After waiting impatiently for a couple of minutes, Lucy looks up a little and sees a blank-faced Natsu. She then sees his face twist into a grin, unlike any other she has seen on the pink-haired dragon slayer's face.

She is startled when he hugs her. Embracing her tightly, he whispers, "I have a child with you, Lucy Heartfilia..."

For a few moments, she's silent. Then, she manages to say, "Y-You're happy?"

"Almost as happy as I'll be if you accept my proposal."

"What...?"

Natsu pulls away, gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box from his pocket. He holds it out to Lucy and reveals a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

At first, her mind cannot comprehend the situation. But then, she is unable to hold in her beaming smile and tears as she pulls him into another embrace, almost shouting out, "Oh my Mavis! Yes, yes, yes!"

Natsu breaks out into another grin, and Lucy is shocked to see him tearing up as well. "This is officially the best day of my life," he declares and kisses Lucy wholeheartedly.

She laughs and kisses him back. "Mine too."

* * *

Lucy looks at herself in the vanity mirror. She observes her little makeup job. Her lips and eyeliner are pink.

"Alright, Juvia is done!" Juvia exclaims.

Due to being obsessed with the Ice-Make Mage of Fairy Tail, Juvia is quite experienced in hairstyles, and that includes wedding hairstyles. She has done Erza's and made her look stunning, and she knows how to make a certain one that Lucy adores, so Lucy called on her to do hers. Deciding that doing Lucy's hairstyle will not do anything to her relationship with Gray, Juvia agreed.

Lucy looks in the vanity mirror again and smiles in satisfaction as she looks at every detail carefully. Her hair is done in a complicated braid and decorated with an accessory that looks like a fire dragon.

"Thank you so much, Juvia!"

"Lucy is welcome unless she is secretly having an affair with Gray-sama," Juvia says threateningly.

Lucy sweatdrops. "I have a child with Natsu-"

"That doesn't mean anything! Juvia has her eye on Lucy!"

Lucy laughs. "Alright, alright, whatever you say." She turns to Makarov and sees that he's reading a porn magazine. She sweatdrops again, saying, "Uh, Master?"

"Yes, Lucy?" Makarov replies after having shoved his magazine behind him.

"I'm done," she says as she looks at herself again in a full body mirror.

Her wedding dress is red and has a sweetheart neckline. It looks incredible on her, and she smiles once again as she looks at it in content. She looks as close to perfect as possible, but the only thing that truly matters is if Natsu likes how she looks.

"You look magnificent," Makarov states with a fatherly smile.

Lucy smiles at his comment. "Thank you. Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Natsu is almost sweating when he waits impatiently for his bride-to-be. His tuxedo is uncomfortable and so are his shoes. At least Lucy let him keep his scarf. His scarf is the only thing providing him comfort at the moment.

He scans the crowd and sees that the entire guild is there. Jellal joined the guild a while ago and is sitting next to the pregnant and impatient Erza. Others have arrived too, such as Lyon, Chelia, Sting, Rogue, Sherry, Flare, Hibiki, Minerva and others. Lucy's Celestial Spirits are here too.

Natsu's eyes land on a crib near him and smiles. That crib holds their child: Luke Dragneel. Luke sports spiky blonde hair and onyx eyes. For just being their child, Luke has brought him even more joy. He feels about the same amount of happiness when he remembers that Lucy is about to be his wife.

He sees that Juvia is coming down from the second floor of the guild and he becomes panicky. He knows that Lucy chose Juvia to help her and Juvia coming down means that it's about to start.

He fixes his bow tie nervously and swears at the fact that the guild doesn't have a mirror anywhere. He manages to make eye contact with Gray - who is the best man, and with reluctance points at his hair. Gray gives him a thumbs-up and a smirk, and he returns it with a grin.

'_Alright, Natsu, you look great. You can trust Ice Princess, right?_' he thinks, looking back at Gray as if he'd catch him sniggering, but finds him staring at Juvia instead. '_Right..._'

Suddenly, everyone silences and the music starts. Natsu gulps.

It's starting.

The flower girl, Asuka, scatters flowers down the aisle as Wendy, the ring bearer, follows. Then, the woman of the day follows at the end with Makarov.

Lucy is...indescribable.

He must have looked floored for a few moments, and he tries to focus on something else. He sees that Makarov has used a bit of his magic to bring himself up to Lucy's height so that he can escort her down the aisle. But that is as far as he can get. He decides to let his eyes remain on her bouquet as she seems quite nervous too, and he is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle his gaze if he was her.

Finally Lucy is standing before him, and only now does he realize that she is not wearing a veil. She is looking down in embarrassment, but a smile plays on her lips.

"Look at me, Luce," he whispers.

She looks up slowly, and he is surprised to see tears in her eyes. She giggles, saying, "Sorry. I'm just...embarrassed by all the people looking at me about to have a day equivalent to the best day of my life."

He chuckles. "Me too," he says softly as he wipes her tears away. "Don't cry. It makes me think you're sad."

"Silly," she giggles again. She continues, "You look really cute."

Natsu pouts. "That's not the comment I expected from you."

"I can't call you handsome when you're nervous."

"Well, you look adorable when you're blushing."

She blushes at that.

"Are you done?" the justice of the peace, Gildarts, smiles.

"Yeah," Natsu smiles.

Natsu takes a ring. Their rings have the design of a red dragon protecting a golden key, which signifies them together.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Natsu smiles at Lucy.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lucy smiles at Natsu.

Natsu says his promise. "I promise to honor you forever with my loyalty, my friendship and my love and to gratefully receive the boundless joy of knowing that you and I are now mates, that us are our first priority, taking care of our baby, doing missions and doing basically everything together as long as we love each other." He puts the ring on her.

Lucy says, "I promise to provide you with endless joy, loyalty, friendship and love and to thankfully receive the joy of knowing that with you, love knows no bounds, the worst will not be the worst with you, the best will not be the best without you, doing the impossible may be possible and that we bring out the best and the worst in each other." She helps him wear the ring.

"By the power vested in me, I present to you, husband and wife," Gildarts announces. "And now, kiss!" he orders.

Natsu eagerly leans down to Lucy and captures her lips in a passionate kiss full of love. Lucy flings her arms around his neck and she melts in it, and the two forget the world around them.

* * *

"The stars are beautiful in this part of the world," Natsu states as Lucy lays next to him.

"Yeah..."

The day after their wedding, they have travelled to Big Bend National park for their honeymoon and in search of Igneel and a gorgeous night sky.

"Hey, maybe we can find the legendary platinum key around here," Lucy says lazily.

"And Igneel," he says it sullenly, dampening the mood.

"We will find him. But for now, let's enjoy our time together. We'll have a lifetime to find him, and we'll find him together, once Luke is all grown up."

Natsu smiles at her small speech, again feeling lucky that he has her. "I want our Nashi too," Natsu whines.

Lucy giggles. "Sure, but not so soon."

Natsu pulls his wife close and kisses her. "I can wait. I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."


End file.
